


lagging behind (in all ways)

by DraloreShimare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Banthas, Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, following in the wake of a herd of banthas on Tatooine.





	lagging behind (in all ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for when my chin is on the ground (i pick myself up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810408) by [Phosphorescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphorescent/pseuds/Phosphorescent). 



> This piece has been in my WIP folder for about six months or so now. I'm glad to finally call it completed, and I hope Phosphorescent enjoys it. :)

[](https://imgur.com/omxvGCP)


End file.
